Simplesmente
by Dressa
Summary: Ron precisa contar algo muito importante para Hermione. E quer cenário melhor do que um belo amanhecer da Toca? [SONGFIC]


**N/A: o.O **

Eu acho q eu tava beba quando fiz esse negócio, não reparem, OK? Mas comentem!

SIMPLESMENTE

- Rony, quer falar logo? Está me deixando nervosa!  
Rony, assustado, mas decidido, arrastava Hermione pelos corredores da escura escola à noite, curiosa, mas apreensiva. E se alguém os visse? O que poderiam dizer? Dois monitores, andando sorrateiramente por Hogwarts em horário proibido? Em direção à Sala Precisa? De mãos dadas?  
Apreensão, medo, nervosismo, arrepios. Finalmente algo que a Sabe-Tudo-Granger não sabia: a reciprocidade de sensações com o garoto a seu lado.  
- Ainda não, Mione... ainda não...- respondeu um nervoso e ofegante pela caminhada Rony Weasley.  
- Pra que tudo isso? Não podia ter me falado o que é de tão importante lá na Torre da Grifinória, onde os monitores deviam estar agora?  
Rony não a ouvia, pois estava andando furiosamente em frente à porta da Sala Precisa, murmurando coisas ininteligíveis. Com um estalido, a porta entreabriu-se.  
- Pronto. Entre, Hermione.  
O formalismo não-característico em sua voz assustou a monitora, mas ela entrou mesmo assim. E não se arrependeu.  
Uma paisagem muito bela estava na sala: a do jardim da Toca, lar dos alegres Weasley, num belo amanhecer. Dois balanços providenciais esperavam os dois. Tímido, o cada vez mais alto goleiro da Grifinória indicou um deles para Hermione, que, ainda um pouco absorta pela paisagem que ela tanto gostava, sentou-se meio aluada.  
- Mione? – chamou Rony, depois de uns dois minutos.  
- Sim?  
Ele ficou vermelho e baixou a cabeça, encarando a grama. Era tudo tão estranho ainda, ele nunca tinha se sentido tão esquisito só em encarar um par de olhos castanhos.  
Mione intrigou-se e seu coração contraiu-se de preocupação com o que poderia estar acontecendo ao seu _amigo_. "Assuma logo, Hermione Granger, não é apenas um amigo.", disse a velha companheira das noites de insônia, a vozinha irritante mas sábia em sua cabeça.  
Depois de um suspiro, Rony falou:  
- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa _muito_ estranha. Nem eu entendi muito bem ainda. Foi depois daquele dia da carta.  
- Ah, se for por isso sou toda ouvidos. Até hoje não sei o que Vítor quis me dizer naquela carta, você a arrancou de mim parecendo uma mãe ursa defendendo a cria! – "Sinceramente, Hermione Granger, isso foi _terrível_!".  
Ele sorriu tímido e ficou mais vermelho ainda. "Morra, Hermione, isso foi demais pra você. Derreta-se sua molenga!"  
- Mione, foi tudo muito estranho... _é tudo muito estranho_... eu nunca senti isso antes. Cresceu uma... coisa dentro de mim, eu não consegui me controlar, tamanha a raiva que eu senti quando vi a carta dele chegando... uma vontade de impedir que você falasse com ele... droga, Ronald Weasley, pare de enrolar!  
Ele levantou-se de súbito e ficou de frente para ela, ajoelhado na relva.  
- EU ASSUMO! EU MORRI DE CIÚMES DE VOCÊ, HERMIONE GRANGER, COM O IDIOTA DO KRUM!  
Hermione ficou espantada, mas não conseguiu elaborar uma frase digna de ser dita.

_Foi assim tão de repente  
a gente não esperava  
que algum dia isso viria a acontecer  
a gente se combinava  
lá dentro daquela escola  
minha casa, minha infância  
que eu jamais vou esquecer_

- No começo, era tudo tão simples... eu, você e o Harry, amigos inabaláveis, inseparáveis apesar das nossas brigas...  
- Minhas e suas, você quer dizer.  
- É... aprontar em Hogwarts, não muito se fossemos contar com você, visitar o Hagrid, nossas férias na Toca, uma época inesquecível...  
Hermione apenas sorriu abertamente, as lembranças daquele tempo de quando tinham apenas 11, 12, 13 anos, apenas crianças com nada na cabeça... exceto ela, é claro.

_Quanto tempo faz  
Que eu não fico em paz  
Com alguém que entenda realmente o que é amar  
Temos que aprender  
Que pra conviver e amar  
Basta ter carinho e saber se respeitar_

- Mas aí tudo deixou de ser simples. As brigas aumentaram, as mágoas também... Eu não conseguia evitar mais nada, não conseguia controlar o que eu sentia, não conseguia nem ao menos _entender_ o que eu sentia... Eu sabia que você achava que eu era um idiota, um burro, um bruto que não respeitava ninguém, um legume insensível, e eu era mesmo! Mas... mas eu não sabia o que fazer! Não era mais a mesma coisa! O respeito continuou, o carinho continuou, apesar de eu não saber direito como demonstrar isso pra você, mas eu sentia alguma coisa a mais!

_Se acaso não der certo  
Coragem pra entender  
Mas o que importa agora  
É que eu amo você_

Hermione encarava o rapaz cada vez mais nervoso a seus pés. Era tudo tão estranho, sim, mas ele estava sendo sincero. Ela conhecia Rony Weasley.  
Ele pareceu se recompor, suspirou e olhou no fundo dos olhos dela. Tremeu um pouco, mas permaneceu firme e forte.  
- Mione, eu vou entender se você não sentir a mesma coisa, eu demorei bastante pra perceber, entender e ter coragem pra dizer, e sei que ambos, eu e esse carinha chamado amor que tá aqui dentro, somos fortes o bastante pra agüentar o tranco se não formos correspondidos. Eu sei que eu pareci uma grávida agora, mas...  
Hermione sorriu. Nem quando está nervoso ele deixa suas piadas. E nem quando é com ele próprio. "Ei, peraí! Eu ouvi o que eu acho que ouvi?"  
- O que eu quero dizer é que... eu te amo, Hermione.

_E é porque eu amo você que eu faço tudo pra te ver feliz  
Compro briga, quebro a cara, e só o que você diz  
Que não é o que você quer de mim  
Quer um cara responsável - e não um descartável  
Mas menina tu és tudo o que eu sempre quis  
Se a vida é a minha sentença  
Foi porque você foi o juiz_

- E é porque eu te amo que eu quero o melhor pra você, não importa que eu tenha que brigar mais um pouco ou quebrar minha cara um pouquinho mais. Não sou o Príncipe Encantado com que toda garota sonha viver feliz para sempre, sou apenas um legume chocho e insensível, mas você é tudo que eu sempre quis pra mim, Mione. E, a partir de agora, o que tiver de ser, será, mas pra mim, será apenas por você.  
Ele suspirou e sentou-se em seu balanço, mas do lado contrário à garota.  
- Você me disse que entenderia se não eu não sentisse a mesma coisa. Mas e se eu sentisse?- perguntou Mione, erguendo o queixo dele por detrás das correntes dos balanços.  
- Eu não precisaria nem entender. Só viver.  
- Então, ruivinho... viva!  
Digamos que foi o mais apaixonado amanhecer que o jardim da Toca fictício já teve.

**FIM**

**N/A: OK, isso foi tosko eu sei. Falei, acho q tava beba, ou + doida ainda quando eu fiz, mas até q foi legar fazer, escutei a música umas quinze vezes enquanto fazia XD  
Por falar nisso, é ****Simplesmente, de Alt+F4.  
Espero não ter avacalhado mto e q tenham gostado! **

Bjin


End file.
